


Game On

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Harry loves him though, M/M, Quidditch match, Slytherin Tom Riddle, Tom is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: The manager from the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team is coming to watch the last match of the school year: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.Harry Potter, who is the famous star player and seeker of Gryffindor, is nervous. Because his whole future depends on this match.Tom Riddle, Harry's lovely boyfriend, helps the seeker relax before the match. Oh, and also Harry hates him, sometimes…





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I had this oneshot finished, so here we are.   
This exists because of a conversation in the tomarrymort Discord, sadly I cannot recall who were talking about it. But this is dedicated to them! Why did I write this lol? I blame the discord....
> 
> Many thanks to Red for beta-reading this!!

**Game On:**

Harry was so freaking nervous. He couldn't recall ever feeling like this before, not even the OWLs or the NEWTs caused him this much stress. But then again this wasn't going to be a normal Quidditch match.

His future was depending on it and even though he was the best seeker at Hogwarts, he still felt inadequate. Tom had assured him for weeks that everything would be fine. But no matter what Tom said or did, it didn't ease his nerves. And he was well aware that Tom was getting tired of his useless whining. 

Now the fateful day had arrived and they needed to get ready for the match, but Harry didn't feel ready at all. His hands were trembling and he couldn't stop thinking about the manager of the Chudley Cannons, Ragmar Dorkins, being here. 

If he wanted to play professional Quidditch, this was the moment and it was a terrible time to get stage fright or whatever it was… 

"Harry, relax. You'll do just fine," Dean said with an irritated frown. The words didn't help at all and Harry let out a choked laugh. 

"You don't understand," he said and Dean scowled. Perhaps he did understand and Harry was being too hard on him. He let out a groan, walking away from Dean and pacing through the locker room. "I want to get in… it has been my dream for ages." 

"Yes, we all know that. And that is why Riddle wrote the man," Dean said. "Harry, you are the best seeker at Hogwarts, better than that fool Galvin Gudgeon. There is no doubt in my mind that you will get in." 

Gudgeon was the current seeker of the Chudley Cannons and Harry had seen how the man made obvious mistakes, eyes lingering too long on one area in search of the small golden Snitch. And his performance was poor, even Tom had said so. And Tom knew next to nothing about Quidditch. 

Speaking of… Harry heard a familiar sigh and turned to face the door.    
  
"Why did I just know you were working yourself up into a panic attack," Tom muttered with a shake of his head while he leaned against the door frame. 

"Good, you deal with him," Dean mumbled as he walked off, waving at him and wishing him good luck. 

Harry carded a hand through his hair, messing it up even more and wincing when his fingers got caught in a knot. "I can't do this, Tom." 

Harry should say he was sick and unable to play. That way he wouldn't embarrass himself. A hand gently grabbed his chin, making him face Tom as his lover placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

"If I didn't have any faith in you and your abilities, I wouldn't have sent that letter to Dorkins," Tom told him softly. "You are the only one who actually doubts yourself and it is high time you gain some confidence." 

Harry shook his head, freeing him from Tom's loose grip. "No, I can't. I will mess up when I go into the field like this, I just know it." 

Harry heard Tom sigh again, before he uttered one simple command. "Strip." 

Harry turned to face his lover with wide eyes. "What?" 

"I said strip, Harry. Don't make me repeat myself again," Tom said. Harry's eyes followed the movements of Tom's hands as his lover opened his zipper, pulling his soft cock out. 

"Tom!" Harry yelled, because there was no way they could have sex before a match like this. And inside the locker room, of all places. 

Tom tilted his head to the side as he fondled himself and Harry bit his bottom lip. "We will need to be quick, but it will help you relax," Tom said. 

Harry shook his head, but pulled his shirt over his shoulder, throwing it onto the bench. He still needed to get into his Quidditch gear… so it was necessary that he undressed. 

Harry felt his cock swell inside his trousers while Tom jerked off to him undressing. Removing his shoes, he quickly opened and lowered his trousers, stepping out of them. 

It was at this point that Tom walked up to him and roughly turned him, so he was facing the wall. "Tom!" Harry whined, not believing his boyfriend was doing this. 

But Tom just lightly bit his left earlobe, making him groan at the pleasure that coursed through him as lips wrapped around it and sucked lightly.

"Just relax, Harry. Let go for one moment," Harry closed his eyes, Tom’s voice calming him and making his cock throb. 

Harry wanted to, but he couldn't. The match… "Tom, I can't." He whimpered, feeling so stupid. Tom was right, it wasn't his first match and he was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in years. 

"Yes, you can," Tom said against his ear and Harry felt the telltale signs of a cleaning charm, stretching and lubricant charm. 

It reminded Harry once more that they didn't have time for this. "Tom, please! I need to get dressed." 

Tom chuckled darkly while he easily pushed two fingers inside, making Harry bite his bottom lip from the sudden intrusion. 

"Normally you are eager to get naked," Tom commented as he pushed his fingers deeper, craning them to find that tiny bundle of nerves. "Besides the game can't start without their star player, now can it?" 

Harry lowered his head, placing his forehead against the wall and biting his hand as Tom worked him open and pleasure started to overrun his mind. 

It was only a few seconds later when Tom pulled his fingers out and Harry felt the tip of his lover's erection move up and down through his cleft. 

Harry pushed back. "Hurry, you bastard!" he ordered. Because there was no way he could get out on the field and his broom with this raging hard-on. Harry blamed Tom and their stupid hormones.

Tom laughed and grabbed Harry's left hip tighter while he positioned himself. He buried himself inside of Harry with one swift thrust, making them both groan. 

Harry panted at the stretch, but Tom didn't give him any time to adjust. Tom's fingers, coated in lube, wrapped around his member, jerking him off in time with Tom's thrusts. 

Harry groaned against his hand, attempting to stay silent, but Tom wasn't giving him any chance to collect himself. 

It didn't take long, embarrassingly short even if you asked Harry, before he let out a loud muffled moan and came all over Tom's hand and the wall. 

Harry's hips buckling under the pleasure and Tom bit down on the juncture of his shoulder. "Don't come inside!" Harry warned his lover and he felt Tom's lips curve upwards in a grin. 

Harry let out a whimper as Tom pulled his hips backwards with both his hands, the pace speeding up. "T-Tom…" Harry whimpered when Tom's cock kept hitting his prostate with this new angle. His body trembled from the overstimulation and he placed his arms against the wall.

Tom's arms had wrapped around him and they were the only reason why he hadn't collapsed yet. "Don't you fucking dare come inside," Harry moaned out, not wanting to clean the mess. 

Tom pulled him up and tighter against his body, breathing heavily against his neck, his hands splayed over Harry's stomach. "Oh, but Harry, you love when I come inside. Mark you from the inside." 

Harry felt ashamed as his spent cock twitched. "No, Tom. The match." They could easily vanish the semen, but still Harry would know it had been there. That Tom had fucked him inside the locker room and had spilled his seed deep inside of him. 

Harry felt warmth coil in his stomach at the thought and he groaned when Tom's hips stuttered. Harry ducked his head while Tom's cock spurted the semen deep within him. 

"I hate you," Harry gasped and Tom laughed breathily against his neck. 

"I love you too, Harry. Now go beat the snakes." Tom said while he slowly pulled out, but before Harry had the chance to straighten he felt Tom's hand touch his lower back, keeping him bowed down. 

"Tom?" Harry asked, wondering what his lover wanted now. Harry had no time to waste. It wouldn't look good if he was late to the match. 

Harry's eyes widened and he attempted to move away when he felt an object being pushed against his rim. "No!" He looked over his shoulder while Tom shushed him. 

Their eyes met and Tom smirked. "Relax. Let's say this is a reminder." Harry shook his head, even when his member was interested in the familiar buttplug Tom was ready to insert.

"I can't fly with that thing in my arse!" Harry pleaded, hoping Tom would not be so evil. 

But of course, his lover was. Harry yelped as the plug was pushed in, easily guided by lube and the semen coating his insides. 

Harry stared with wide eyes at the wall, not believing this while Tom placed a sweet kiss against his temple. "Alright?" Tom asked softy. 

Harry didn't know if he was alright. "The plug is a reminder," Tom repeated but this time he continued explaining while he pulled Harry away from the wall, towards his Quidditch gear. "I will punish you if you lose." 

Harry looked up at Tom while his lover cleaned the mess he had made of himself and then swiftly pulled his underwear back up and then handed him his Quidditch gear. "You're kidding…" Harry muttered in disbelief. 

Tom raised his eyebrow, silently asking.  _ 'Do I look like I am kidding?' _

Tom didn't joke around like this. Harry glared when his lover kissed him with a small grin. "Go break a leg, Harry." 

"I think I haven't said it enough for today. But I really hate you," Harry mumbled, making Tom's grin widen. He decided to ignore the Slytherin however and got dressed. 

Which wasn't that easy, considering that with every movement of his lower half he felt the plug shift inside of him. 

Harry's face turned red at the knowledge that Tom's come would stay inside of him… they had played with the plug before, but never like this. 

"Oh," Tom breathed out and Harry looked up, seeing his lover stare at his face. "I haven't seen you turn so red since the first time we had sex." 

To his shame Harry's blush deepened even more and his face felt hot as he tried to control his stupid body. 

"You like it," Tom observed with a pleased grin. "Which is great because I just love knowing that my seed is deep inside of you, with no way out." Tom whispered against his mouth, before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Harry's eyes slipped closed while Tom dominated the kiss. 

Harry's hands roamed over Tom's back, and he sighed when they pulled away. Keeping his eyes closed, he suddenly realised how relaxed he felt. 

But then reality hit again and the match and the buttplug inside of him made him tense. Tom sighed. "Foolish Gryffindor." It sounded more fond than anything else.

Harry choked on a laugh at Tom's words. "Thank you. But I will kill you after this." 

Tom grinned. "I will be looking forward to seeing you try." 

"Oh, for your own safety, I will place a sticking charm on your thighs and your hands when you grab your broom." Tom said. 

Harry blinked. "You will do no such thing! It can get me disqualified," he snapped. 

Tom raised his eyebrow. "Like I said, for your own safety, I will make sure you won't fall off your broom." Harry gasped as Tom's fingers touched his arse, applying some pressure. 

The plug shifted, making Harry's body tense when it hit his prostate. "You might get a little distracted and I want you to fully focus on the game and finding the snitch." Tom explained. 

"Remind me, why did I get together with you again? Because it surely isn't for your personality," Harry muttered. "And pray tell me, how do you expect me to catch the Snitch?" 

Tom smiled. "Oh, you like my looks, Harry. And my personality, despite what you say. It excites you to push my limits as much as I enjoy pushing yours." The last words were whispered against his lips and Harry grinned. 

Harry leaned in, kissing Tom, before taking Tom's bottom lip in between his teeth. His lover let out a slightly pained yelp. Yes, he did like pushing Tom's limits. 

Those dark brown eyes narrowed on his and Harry smirked as he let go. Tom pulled back and carefully touched his lip with his fingers. 

But then Tom grinned. "About catching that Snitch. You just have to get creative, don't you," Tom said while tapping Harry's lips. 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.   
  
"Harry! Riddle, is Harry ready?" Dean's voice called from the other side of the door. 

Harry looked over at it with a slight frown.    
  
"I locked it. You didn't think I would let anyone walk in and see you come undone," Tom whispered. 

"Right… you are far too possessive," Harry muttered, but he was kind of relieved about it. He didn't want Dean or anyone else walking in on them. 

Tom walked over to the door, not reacting to what he had said. But Harry knew Tom had heard him anyway. 

Dean looked over at the two of them, a slight frown appeared on his face, before it faded. Harry looked away, aware of his reddened cheeks. "Glad to see you more relaxed, Harry. Let's go and win this match and the quidditch cup!" He said excitedly, clearly ignoring the fact what had happened in the locker room. 

Harry forced a smile on his face, looking over at Tom, silently pleading for the buttplug and semen to be removed. 

Instead Tom smiled brightly at him. "Yes, Harry. I have faith in you," his lover said. 

Harry wanted to curse him right there and then. 

* * *

But Harry wanted to outright murder his lover, when he was indeed glued to his broom. 

_ For my own safety, my arse. _ Harry could not stop thinking about Tom's words and promise. A punishment was in store for him if he lost. 

And Tom always kept his word, so it definitely motivated Harry to focus on the game and finding the small golden ball, not thinking about Mr. Dorkins and the Chudley Cannons. 

But some days it was as if Tom Marvolo Riddle existed to make his life an utter hell. Because the beaters of the Slytherin team were solely focused on trying to knock  _ him _ off his broom. 

And every time Harry moved just so, he could feel the plug shifting inside of him. When he ducked, placing his body horizontal on his broom, he would accidentally clench around it and tingles of pleasure would go through his body. 

Harry had trouble focusing because of the plug, but he somehow managed. And when after 15 minutes Harry saw the golden Snitch, fluttering lowly by the ground near the stands, Harry dove. 

His grip tightened around the handle of his broom and he tried to raise his right one. But he failed, swaying sideways. 

Damn, he had briefly forgotten about the sticking charm. Cursing Tom inside his mind, Harry righted his broom and increased his pace, feeling again how Tom had tapped his fingers against his lips. 

Harry's face burned as he thought about catching the Snitch in his mouth… but he didn't have any other options. 

He had to win, no matter what. So Harry pushed his embarrassment to the back of his mind and he would think about explaining his odd behaviour later. 

Harry yelped when a Bludger soared in front of his head, nearly hitting him. He froze and straightened, the plug pushing directly against his prostate. 

Harry bit his bottom lip to keep his groan silent and kept his eyes steadily on the Snitch. Malfoy appeared in his line of sight. 

"No," Harry muttered as the blond flew up after the small golden ball. Harry briefly glared at Crabbe, the beater who was near him and had sent the Quaffle right at him. 

It was at that point that Harry wondered, while he flew after the Snitch and Malfoy, if Tom had a hand in this as well. 

Somehow… Harry managed to speed past Malfoy. The blond tried to knock into him, but Harry evaded it. Harry winced as the plug shifted once more, but by now he was growing used to it. 

The only thing which was annoying him right now was that he couldn't use his hands. The Snitch was flying there in front of him, nearly in arm's reach. 

Harry gritted his teeth, speeding up, only to see the Snitch move downwards. This time he did curse aloud while he dove down after it, the plug brushing his prostate, setting his nerves on fire. By this time his cock was hard again, straining in his Quidditch trousers and probably leaking in his boxers if the sticky feeling was anything to go by.

No, murdering Tom wasn't gonna be enough. He was gonna make his lover suffer, just like Harry was right now. 

Harry wanted to stretch his arm out, but he couldn't. He was so close to the Snitch and it frustrated him immensely. The commenter also said that the Snitch was nearly in arm's reach, but even though he was so close, he felt like it was very far away. 

As if the Snitch would be forever out of his reach. And this was something that he couldn't accept. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth, determined not to lose. He knew Malfoy was still somewhere behind him. He would not get a second chance.

Even with everything Tom had done, Harry was determined not to lose! He took a left, swiftly steering the broom after the Snitch. 

His hands shifted forwards and he lowered himself on his broom, desperately ignoring the pressure inside of him. His cock was hard and uncomfortable in his Quidditch trousers and the broom between his legs didn't help in any way. 

But still Harry pushed through, his mouth opening and he let himself fall forward. It would look like an accident as his broom was now nearly vertical and speeding down. 

Harry briefly wondered if he would have fallen off if it hadn't been for Tom's spells. But then again his grip on his broom was so tight and his muscles straining, he believed he would have been able to pull this off even without the sticking charm. 

It was now or never as Harry approached the Snitch with his open mouth. And a second later he gagged as the fluttering ball flew inside. 

Harry pulled his broom up, steading himself and on instinct reached towards his mouth. He was shocked when his hands came free and he spit out the Snitch. 

"Harry Potter caught the Snitch!" the commenter's voice screamed. Loud cheers sounded from the Gryffindor stands as Harry grinned, raising the Snitch in the air. His whole body felt tired and his lower half was aching, but he felt great.

His eyes trailed towards the Slytherin stands, where everyone was disappointed and sad about their loss. He kept looking until he saw Tom standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a satisfied smirk on his face. 

Tom's arrogant face said it all.  _ 'I knew you could do it.'  _ And Harry was so happy that his lover had so much faith in him, even when he himself hadn't. Still he would pay Tom back for this.

The rest of the team congratulated him and he happily hugged them, until he saw Tom walk towards them. Harry walked over, despite that he wanted to run, but he didn't trust himself to run with the plug. 

Tom pulled him into a hug and kissed him and Harry hummed, putting his arms around the Slytherin. 

"Oh, Mr. Potter!?" an unfamiliar voice called his name and Harry pulled away from Tom. He gasped lightly when the manager of the Chudley Cannons walked over to them with his arms raised. "Wonderful game. Such a wonderful game, young man." 

Harry blushed but did smile at him. "Thank you, sir." 

The man extended his hand and Harry gripped it. When he felt how tight the man's grip on his hand was, Harry winced. "Spectacular! Mr. Potter, I have never seen such skills, but not only that but you didn't even use your hands?" Harry opened his mouth, not liking the questioning gaze. 

Because he could easily have been disqualified, they still could. But of course, Tom fucking Riddle was there to save him.

"We can explain," Tom said while coming to stand next to him and grabbing Harry's hand in his. Harry glared at him with a slightly confused look. Tom wouldn't tell the man, would he? "Harry was so nervous. I have never seen him so nervous before. I admit that I was scared that something went wrong." 

Harry once more saw Tom's brilliant acting skills in action and it always surprised him how his lover was able to bend everyone to him, in one way or another. 

Tom sighed, letting go off him and carding a hand through his neat hair, while casting his gaze down. "I deeply apologise. I fear that my worry for my lover was the reason why he was so insecure." 

Harry knew however that inwardly Tom was smirking and as Harry looked at Mr. Dorkins he saw the man frown. "Oh, no need to apologise, boys. I am actually here to ask Mr. Potter if he is willing to try out for my team? I am Ragmar Dorkins, manager from the Chudley Cannons. I believe I came upon your request, Mr. Riddle." 

Harry's face light up and a bright smile appeared on his face. "Seriously?" he asked with a high-pitched voice that made the man laugh with a nod and Tom snort softly. 

Harry let out a delighted laugh as he shouted yes, knowing the man wanted to let him try out for the team. All the Gryffindors present cheered loudly with him while Harry turned to Tom and tightly embraced his lover, burying his head against Tom's neck. "Thank you," he breathed.

Tom hummed, placing a kiss against his temple while he darkly whispered, "You owe me." Harry shivered at the husky tone in Tom's voice. And of course, bloody Slytherin that Tom was, he would say something like that. 

"I think you had your fun," Harry mumbled against Tom's neck, before lightly biting the soft skin. Tom flinched and Harry pulled away before his lover could retaliate. 

He laughed at the betrayed look as Tom's hand rose a tiny bit before going down again, not wanting to put any attention on the red marks. Inside of Harry was still the plug, a reminder of what Tom had done. Harry grabbed his lover's hand. "Excuse us, Mr. Dorkins. But I will send you a letter later. I want to spend some time with my boyfriend, to celebrate this." 

Tom chuckled knowingly and Harry grinned as his lover's hand brushed against his lower back and shifted to his hip, nearly touching his arse. 

"Of course, of course! Go ahead, I will send you a letter later," Mr. Dorkins said and Harry and Tom walked to the locker room. 

When they were inside Harry pushed Tom against the closed door. "I don't know if I should kill or kiss you," Harry admitted in low whisper. 

Tom grinned, one hand moving down and grabbing Harry's erection through his trousers. 

Harry gasped. "You won. So no punishment for you," Tom muttered while carding his hand through Harry's hair, tilting his face and bringing it closer to his. "What kind of reward would you like?" the Slytherin muttered against his lips.

Harry's eyes flicked down to Tom's lips and it was answer enough. His lover's grin widened as Tom slowly lowered himself, and opened Harry's trouser, pulling it down mid thigh. 

Harry closed his eyes, removing his Quidditch robe and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it atop of his robe on the ground behind him. 

Tom's fingers spread open his arse and pushed against the plug. Harry's hips stuttered as it shifted in deeper and Tom took him in his mouth at the same time. 

"I might kill you later," Harry gasped as he buried his hands in Tom's hair, feeling his lover's teeth graze over his shaft in response. 

"I love you," Harry whispered, needing to say it out loud. He cast his gaze down and saw Tom's dark eyes glimmer. 

His lover sucked him in deeper, pulling his hips forward and Harry braced himself against the door. Staring down at Tom with his cock buried inside his mouth, it didn't take long before he came. Tom swallowed it all down. 

Harry blamed his quick orgasm on all the pent up arousal from the match and the plug. Tom got up and caught him as he nearly fell, making sure he didn't fully collapse. 

Harry kept his eyes closed while he came down from his orgasm and Tom held him. He knew Tom would always be there to catch him. But then again, he would do the same. 


End file.
